Il y a trois mois j'avais une vie
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: Il y a trois mois que Rachel se trouve à NY. Trois mois qu'elle est seule. Trois mois qu'elle déprime. Trois qu'elle ne vit plus. Alors qu'un soir elle tombe sur Santana, cette dernière lui conseil de tout dire à Finn. Va-t-elle le faire? Ou va-t-elle juste attendre d'avoir tout perdu pour en finir?


Quand le train partit et que ses amis n'étaient plus que des points flous dans l'horizon, Rachel sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Finn ne l'avait jamais réellement aimée, ou du moins pas aussi fort qu'elle l'avait cru ou qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ignorait à quel moment il avait douté, à quel moment il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait plus l'épouser, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture c'était juste un moyen de ne pas la faire souffrir, Finn était un gentil garçon et quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il dise s'il pouvait éviter de faire trop de mal il le ferait. Mais Rachel ne croyait plus en rien, elle ne croyait plus en lui et pire encore elle ne croyait plus en eux. Elle partait à New York seule et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il y a une époque – avant le glee club – elle aurait été heureuse, même euphorique de quitter la ville de Lima et tous ses ploucs incapable de voir son talent et son potentiel de star. Puis il y avait eu le glee club, il y avait Kurt, il y avait Queen, et surtout il y avait Finn. Finn, l'homme de sa vie, car même s'il l'avait abandonnée, Rachel savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimer comme elle avait aimé Finn. Elle aurait voulu trouvé une chanson pour exprimer son mal être, la peine de son cœur briser, la peur de vivre seule dans cette grande ville, mais aucune n'était assez puissante pour illustrer le tourbillon de sentiment qui la submergeait.

Epuisée, elle s'endormit, espérant qu'une fois arriver à New York elle se sentirait mieux.

Arrivée à New York, Rachel avait rapidement trouvé une petite chambre dans un motel, en attendant de pouvoir emménager dans une chambre de la résidence universitaire. Ensuite elle avait été remplir les derniers documents administratifs que la NYADA réclamait pour clore son dossier. Et ses papas étaient venus la rejoindre afin d'être sure que leur petite princesse serait bien installée. Ils avaient trouvé leur fille totalement déprimée, ne souriant presque plus et ne chantant plus du tout. Ils avaient donc prolongé leur vacance jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent. Ils avaient essayé de « réveiller » leur fille en lui faisant voir plusieurs comédies musicales, en l'entrainant dans des journées shoppings, en lui proposant mille et une balades dans central parc. Rachel s'était éteinte et rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait ne lui avait remonté le moral. Début septembre ils avaient dû repartir, inquiet pour elle, ils avaient exigé qu'elle les appelle tous les jours en vidéo conférence. Et elle avait promis. Les cours avaient commencé et naïvement Rachel avait cru qu'elle arriverait à oublier Lima et toutes les personnes qu'elle avait laissés là-bas. Mais c'était pire, il n'y avait cette ambiance rassurante, pleine de vie, de rire et de complicité qui existait au glee club, juste des chanteurs qui se battaient pour les solos, personne pour t'accompagner quand tu chantais, personne pour improviser une mini chorégraphie. Et comme elle n'avait pas – plus – la force ni l'envie de se battre pour chanter. Rachel restait assise au fond de la classe, attendant sagement que son professeur l'appel. Lima, Rachel était la meilleure chanteuse du glee club, ici à la NYADA, elle était le robot. C'était une bonne chanteuse, mais la pire interprète de la classe. Au bout d'un mois Carmen Tibideaux l'avait convoquée dans son bureau.

-Miss Berry, j'accepté votre candidature car plusieurs personnes m'avaient garanti que vous étiez la meilleure. Et je les ai cru, surtout après avoir vu votre prestation lors des national de Chicago, mais là je dois dire que je suis plus que déçue. Tous vos professeurs vous trouvent talentueuse certes, mais aucun ne comprend ma décision de vous avoir accepté. Car vous n'avez plus l'étincelle qui faisait de vous une star. Alors Melle Berry je vous donne encore un mois pour prouver à mes collègues et moi-même que j'ai eu raison sinon je serais dans le regret de vous renvoyer chez vous. Menaça le professeur de comédie musicale.

-Je suis désolée, Madame, je ferais des efforts pour plus participer en classe. Répondit Rachel la tête basse. Mais quand elle sortit du bureau, Madame Tibideaux savait que dans un mois elle devra lui dire au revoir. Rachel n'existait plus.

Afin de faire plaisir à sa colocataire, Rachel accepta d'aller boire un verre avec elle et d'autre camarade de classe. Il y avait près de l'école un bar, ou tous les soirs une magnifique jeune femme venait chanter pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons. Quand ils rentraient dans le bar, elle était déjà là chantant une chanson de Madona. Rachel la reconnu directement, Santana, elle lui fit un signe et la chanteuse l'invita directement à la rejoindre sur scène. Et durant les trois minutes que dura la chanson Rachel semblait revivre. Elle scotcha sur leur chaise tous ses camarades tant elle brillait, jamais ils n'avaient vu la jeune juive chanter ainsi. Et ce n'était pas la chanson qui l'avait éveillée car ils avaient déjà chanté du Madona. Non il y avait autre chose. Après leur prestation, Santana invita le publique à prendre sa place et les deux amies allèrent s'installer dans un coin pour discuter un peu.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Souris Santana

-A moi aussi, Lima me manque, enfin surtout le glee club. Expliqua Rachel

-et ça va les cours, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Pas trop, je pense que je vais arrêter. Ça ne me plait pas autant que je l'aurais cru.

-Quoi mais tu es folle ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Que vont dire tes parents, Kurt et Finn ? Tu as pensé à Finn, je suis sure que ce gros bêta est entrain de dire à tous ses potes militaire qu'il connait une star. Se moqua Santana, mais Rachel ne fit que lever les épaules. C'est à ce moment-là que Santana comprit que Rachel n'allait pas bien.

-Tu lui as reparlé ? A Finn, je veux dire ? Demanda Santana

-Tu es la première personne du glee club à qui je parle depuis que je suis partie, et sérieusement je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler à Finn. Il a rompu le jour de mon mariage tu te souviens. Répondit Rachel d'une voix monocorde.

-Enfin Rachel, tu imaginais quoi ? Tout le monde était contre ce mariage, et puis Finn n'a jamais eu ton ambition et ça lui il l'a bien compris.

-Vous n'étiez pas contre, vous trouvez juste que c'était trop tôt. Je sais que j'ai toujours eu envie de devenir une star à Broadway, mais ce rêve est totalement fade sans Finn pour le vivre avec moi. Tu sais j'étais prête à rester un an de plus à Lima pour l'aider lui et Kurt à réussir leur audition à la NYADA et à l'école des acteurs. Car je ne voulais pas vivre mon rêve sans eux. Maintenant je vis un cauchemar. Raconta Rachel avant de fondre en larme devant une Santana choquée. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Rachel était restée aussi longtemps avec le Quaterback. Rachel aimait Finn comme elle aimait Brittany. Santana avait de la chance, elle et Brittany passaient chaque jour des heures au téléphone et dès que l'une d'elle en avait l'occasion, elles se retrouvaient pour passer du temps ensemble. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda comment Rachel faisait pour vivre, avant de réaliser que justement la soliste du glee club ne vivait plus.

-Rachel, je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été des supers amies mais je t'aime bien comme même. Alors soit tu l'appel, lui écris une lettre ou lui chante une chanson mais je veux que tu lui dises la vérité. Et si tu ne le fais pas, attention car je suis toujours en contact avec le reste du glee club et si ce n'est pas moi qui lui dis, je sais que ni Will Shuester ou Kurt ne lui cacheront ta situation. Gronda Santana, et Rachel savait qu'elle en était capable. Et si, ça ne te suffit pas comme menace, je demanderais à Sue devenir te botter les fesses. Je suis sure qu'elle adorait. Ria l'hispanique. Rachel sourit et retourna auprès de ses camarades de classe tandis que Santana remontait sur scène.

Le lendemain Rachel se réveilla seule dans la chambre. Comme chaque weekend sa colocataire était retournée chez ses parents. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Santana, qui sait peut-être que ça la sortirait de sa léthargie et sauverait son année à la NYADA. Elle avait réalisé la veille qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner à Lima, que ce serait trop douloureux de le revoir tous. Elle avait trop changé, Finn l'avait brisée d'une certaine manière et elle ne voulait pas se forcer à aller bien alors que chaque jours elle devait se battre pour ne pas se laisser mourir.

Comme elle était incapable de chanter, ou pire d'entendre sa voix et de devoir répondre à ses question Rachel sortit une feuille de son sac et commença à livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Finn.

_Cher Finn, _

_Il y a maintenant presque trois mois que tu m'as libérée de notre promesse, cela fait donc bientôt trois mois que j'ai cessé de vivre. Il y a trois mois j'étais prête à t'épousée, à vivre à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il y a trois mois je croyais que j'allais aller à la NYADA, que je deviendrais une star à Broadway. Il y a trois mois je pensais qu'on aurait un jour des enfants ensemble. Il y a trois mois je pensais que j'irais à Hollywood au théâtre Kodak, t'applaudir quand tu recevras ton oscar. Il y a trois mois j'avais des rêves, mais j'avais surtout un avenir. Un avenir avec toi et nos amis. Un avenir où je n'étais plus seule. Un avenir où je chantais pour toi et nos enfants. Un avenir où j'étais heureuse. Mais tu as tout effacé, en une seule phrase tu as tout détruit. Je pensais que tu me connaissais, je pensais que tu m'aimais. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tout est fini. _

_J'étais prête à attendre que toi et Kurt puisse venir à New York, j'étais prête à vous aider. Parce que venir seule n'avait pas de sens. Parce que mes rêves je voulais les partager avec toi. Il y a trois mois, quand je regardais mon futur, tu n'étais jamais loin. Tu faisais partie de moi. Sans toi, tout ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le Bonheur est plus grand et plus fort quand on peut le partager, et c'est avec toi que je voulais le partager. _

_Maintenant je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Un être sans âme. Tu m'as tout prit Finn. Tu m'as pris mes rêves, mon avenir, même la vie tu me l'as prise. Tu m'as pris ma capacité à aimer et à chanter. Je n'ai plus rien et dans un mois j'aurais même perdu le droit de venir à la NYADA. _

_Tu dis m'avoir libéré, moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir sombrer en enfer. Je sais ce que les gens pensaient de moi, de nous. Mais si j'étais ainsi c'était pour te plaire, c'était pour que tu oublies – le temps d'une chanson Queen – Je sais c'est bête mais je me suis toujours sentie nul à côté d'elle. Quand tu m'as demandée en mariage, j'étais si heureuse. J'avais battu Queen Fabray dans ton cœur. Et puis le doute s'est installé, et si elle voulait te reprendre, et si tu réalisais ce que tu faisais, dans quoi tu t'engageais ? Mais tu avais réussis à effacer tous ses doutes, et à partir de ce moment-là j'ai eu une confiance absolue en nous. Mais tu as tout détruit. Et pas seulement notre couple, mais moi aussi tu m'as détruite. _

_Je te dis adieu, Finn moi aussi je te libère. Je te libère de ce que je suis, je te libère de notre passé commun. Dans un mois j'aurais tout perdu et j'ignore ce que je ferais. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais. Durant une semaine j'ai cru que j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. Que les cours seraient assez prenant pour te faire oublier, mais j'ai échoué. Chaque jour passée dans cette ville, dans cette école me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu, ce que je n'aurais jamais et que je suis seule. Et c'est une vraie torture. Finn je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de combattre cette douleur chaque seconde de chaque jour. Je voudrais qu'elle cesse mais je ne sais comment la faire taire._

_Mais tu ignores le pire Finn, le pire c'est que malgré tout ça je t'aime encore. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie avec qui je voulais avoir des enfants, il y a trois mois, et tu l'es toujours. Tu ne m'as pas libérée, tu m'as juste enfermée dans une cage en enfer. _

_Au revoir Finn, _

_Rachel_

_Ps : Pourras-tu dire à Santana que je t'ai écris, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle dérange Sue pour moi. _

Rachel ne prit même pas la peine de relire sa lettre, de toute façon elle en était bien incapable ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes et la fin de la lettre en était déjà bien assez imbibée. Elle nota l'adresse des Hummel et partit la faire poster. Avec un peu de chance Finn serait en Géorgie comme il l'avait dit et ne la recevrait pas avant plusieurs mois et il serait alors trop tard pour la sauver. Afin d'avoir la paix auprès de Santana, elle alla la retrouvée le lundi soir, pour lui dire qu'elle avait repris contact. Rachel ne voulait pas être sauvée, elle voulait finir le mois et disparaitre. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus se battre. Et de tout façon la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner envie de vivre faisait son service militaire en Géorgie, il avait d'autre vie à sauver la seine ne devait plus être aussi importante, il ne l'aimait plus… 


End file.
